3fox
3fox was the nickname given to a kitsune whom had a sort issue somewhat similar to dissociative identity disorder, since the other personae that Jo assumed have subsequently gained their own bodies and souls, the three can be considered separate characters and found at the following pages * Joanne Inarison * Meum Inarison * Naomi Inarison While Jo Inarison is strictly speaking a "Main" character of her player, the other two can be side characters at best, cameos at worst. This page can be referred back to for their "Shared" history History Specific Key events with their dates are "Italicized" *'Age 0-50: '''3fox grew up in the second circle of a version of hell, Meum and Jo's personalities developing along side each other as they grew, and Naomi forming due to abuse from the trio's "Step mother". Growing up their Step-Mother claimed that their brother, Johnathan Inarison, was in fact their Father, while claiming she herself was their biological mother. *'Age 50-80: 'Eventually, 3fox worked up the courage to escape the circle of lust, the portal she escaped through leading her to an area in Belle'Ayn , she searched the continent in hopes of finding her "Father" *'Age 81-141: 'Not finding her "Father" in any area, as he'd been in Mo'galile, she did however find her Biological Mother, though she assumed she was her Grandmother at the time, and the pair soon teaming together in a business venture that would last 60 years, afterwards, 3fox bid their Mother adieu, as she saved for and eventually paid for passage to Mo'galile *'Age 141-426: 'They eventually found their brother, hanging in a pub in Mo'galile, after an altercation where their brother, in fact, tried to "hit on" them, the male fox found himself black and blued, before 3fox left the pub and the Western Region of Mo'galile to go to the Eastern Region. Jo made many more travels and made many friend and discoveries becoming a famous treasure hunter and mastering pyromancy, always writing home to "Mary", sending treasures back to be stored in the elder fox's house. Eventually her travels stopped and she started working at Mo'galile's "Grand Library". ''At Age 240 Jo met a Lamia named Clarice Lita and fell in love as they treasure hunted together. At Age 250, Jo proposed to "Claire" as her lover preferred to be called, only for her to be murdered on a treasure hunt by a monster that snuck up on her. Age 330, the "Naomi" personality meets a murderous Yuuki-onna whom she convinces to become a pacifist, the two later fall in love. *'''Age 426-456(Present): '''Suddenly they'd been confronted by their Step-Mother, Naomi panicked, causing Jo to resort to extremes and so they ran off, secretly making their way back to Belle'Ayn, where they met their Grandmother again, who'd informed them about the Town's growth, and how people didn't need them in the same way they had before, so for awhile, 3fox made a living by doing various odd jobs, but eventually she discovered Wayne Manor , and gleefully moved in. Events that occurred while living in the Manor For a few weeks, 3fox lived in the rafters of the mansion. Later she came down and helped in a few of the fights against Basco's ranger key cloned forces, and later when the Meum personae was being assumed, she bedded and took a year of Spirit Albarn's life, later doing the same to several video game characters, keeping a list of "Video Game characters I've yet to sleep with". She later befriended both Fox McCloud, and Fawkes. 3fox was partially involved in the events caused by Spectre and the apes he used as foot soldiers. Later on Jo involved herself a bit too personally during the events when Dorhmel attacked with flesh pounded creatures, made from innocent people. Not long after that point, they moved out of Wayne Manor, moving back in with their Mother, Mary Inarison. Events that occurred after They moved out Bumping back into an old friend from back in Mo'galile, she punched him unconscious after a heated discussion, and dragged him back to her house. The two caught up quickly, and due to listening in on her Grandmother's interrogation of their "Guest", Jo became one of the few to know about Ros's secret. 3fox's step-mother eventually caught up to them and started sending forces from the circle of lust in various attempts to recapture her. Most of these attempts were thwarted due to combined efforts between 3fox themselves, Ros, and Yang Xiao Long, Ros's partner in the riftguard and quick new friend of Jo's. All of these attacks eventually lead back to the library that Jo was once the head librarian of. There her step-mother tricked them and their allies into a sort of reality marble, but with a temporary boost in power from Ros, Jo, and the two personae in duplicate bodies, killed their Step-Mother, free of the risk of being dragged back to hell. After their Step-Mother's death, Jo started to think of Mary as simply "Mom" Jo's occasionally helped in several crises around The Town and the Manor, trying her best to live up to her role models from Tokusatsu, and her general image of what the right thing to do is. Jo and Yang have gotten much more intimate since an altercation in a chocolate van. After awhile, Jo started to become more focused and assumed the personae of Meum and Naomi less often due to the fact she hadn't needed them anymore, she could deal with sex and lust on her own, nulling the need for Meum, and Naomi had been fading for awhile. Jo, having oddly thought of these personae as siblings rather than just facets of herself, panicked and tried to find a way to "save" them. After discovering the "Wish Ring" Jo and Yang went into a ring world to fight duplicates of Jo's exlovers. Yang won and now, Jo doesn't suffer from relapses into other personae, and now, two new people, based on Jo's memories and the personae, were created. "Mary" eventually revealed to Jo, Naomi, and Meum, of them the truth when her own memory of being pregnant with Jo returned, Mary was disappointed she didn't get the chance to give Jo a name.